The Tale of Silver Belle
by LunarRaccoon
Summary: Late at night, Princess Celestia and her young student Twilight Sparkle are in the library. When Celestia tells Twilight it is time to rest, the sun princess can't resist her favorite student's request of one more book. Without realizing which book the filly picks up a book with a cutie mark on the cover. In the books pages, Celestia tells Twilight about a pony named Silver Belle.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own MLP:FIM. in fact I barely even watch the show. sorry

Celestia had been in her castle. The day of Luna's return had yet too come. She looked up to the night sky. Thoughts of her beloved sister distracted the sun princess enough for a little purple filly to go through a few more books. Although it was later Twilight had yet to decide that sleep was more important then her studies. The toppling of books dragged Celestia out of her thoughts to see her student engulfed in one of the many books surrounding them. "Twilight, I do believe it is time we take to bed." She chuckled as her student's bobbing head.

"But Princess, let me just finish one more? Please." Twilight begged. The book she had been levitating dropped as she picked up another one. This book had a light silver coating it's cover with the engrave-meant of a long since lost friend. The filly most of not looking at the book before grabbing it. Had she seen the cutie mark of a cross between two bells with flowers, she would have gone for a different type of historical text instead.

The princess of the sun motioned for her student to came lay beside her. Smiling the filly happily laid next to her teacher with her book, of course. "How about I read this last book to you, in the meanwhile, you get comfortable and close your eyes." Celestia's magic took over Twilight's hold on the book and opened to the beginning of the tale. As requested, Twilight found the perfect spot nestled next to the princess and only after that did the story began.

"Long ago, there was two princesses that ruled their land together. The elder was in charge of lowering and raising the sun. The younger controlled the moon and stars." Celestia began.

Twilight lifted her head and looked to her teacher, "this book is about you?" She questioned.

Chuckling the princess continued, "in a way yes, but in many other ways it is not. This tale is mostly about a filly named Silver Belle. But before going into our own tale, you need to know the backstory." Celestia cleared her throat and began their story once again. "In the two princesses' castle they had many servants. Among them, was a unicorn with a bright red main and a pale golden coat. Some said that her main was redder then a rose's petals. She was called Scarlet Dawn by almost all. The one exception would've been one of the many guards that protected the princesses, who preferred to call her Scarlet for short. His name was Wind Storm. He happen to be a Pegasus with a dark grey blue coat and a shiny light grey main.

I had often found the two of them bickering, Wind Storm, well I trusted him with my life and was very reliable, tended to enjoy having fun more then his less adventurous duties. While Scarlet Dawn was much like you Twilight," The purple filly giggled as Celestia rubbed her young student. "She was an all work and no play kind of unicorn. Wind Storm, bothered by this, made it his mission in life to make her smile as much as he could. Of course, after a while his joyful nature, and kindness had taken Scarlet by the heartstrings. The two gave life to a foul and filly, twins! The foul looked so much like his mother. His main had although been a softer sunset color unlike Scarlet Dawn's firy red. But the foul had taken his father's personality for his own as well as his wings. He was always so full of life. They named him Morning Star for his bright personality. His sister however was much smaller at birth. They named her, Silver Belle. She was much more subdued, personality wise but that didn't mean she wasn't loving and kindhearted. She was all pastel hues with a shiny grey coat and similarly pale blue main. Schooling was hard on Silver Belle, while she may have been a gifted unicorn, that only gave more reason for the other fillies and colts to hold distain for her farther. Her brother, Morning Star wasn't always there to protect his sister, try as he meant, he however had his own classes to attend to. Scarlet Dawn tried everything she could to help her little one but it never seemed like enough. Unfortunately the two lost their mother not long after their first year of classes. Saddened with the lose of their mother, Wind Storm tried the best that he could to keep them all together but he too lost his life in the line of duty.

My sister and I felt guilt for the loss of their father and took them in. Silver Belle had become a shell of the pony that I first had met. Morning Star couldn't take the anger and sadness that he felt. One day, he was so overwhelmed, he took it out on his sister. Silver becoming nothing but a shell of a pony, being the final straw for Morning Star to snap.

After his attack, Morning Star's anger vanished and he ran to myself and my sister, Luna. Luna had been the one to suggest their separation. Luna had taken Morning Star that night to her wing of the castle while I had taken Silver Belle. In their time apart, I was able to see the true damage that had been done. After while, Silver Belle had taken confect in the moon light. Morning Star grew to accept what had happened to his family. Silver Belle was much slower. While I had been Silver's overseer, I noticed how her and Luna bonded. While I was so busy with my daily duties, Luna kept Silver Belle company. Luna grew to see Silver Belle more as a friend then the other half of a burden. After the two had grown, Morning Star was allowed to see his sister again. The filly he was meant with was very different from the shell he had injured so long ago.

" _Silvey, is that you?" The pale yellow colt asked._

 _Looking at the ground before speaking, she answering with a simple yes. The mare before him had a short bobbed main with it half up and half down. There was a large chunk of of her hair covering most of one of her eyes. Silver Belle even had gotten her cutie mark. Two flowers that resembled two bells._

" _You got your cutie mark." The silver mare stated. Morning Star nodded as he positioned himself so his sister could see he's mark better. A peach colored star acting as a shadow as the yellow sun raised behind in._

" _I got it not long after joining the Wonder-bolts' flying Academy." Morning Star's bight sun returned. There was still that guilty look in his eyes though. They all could tell it. The colt was extremely easy to read. Silver Belle took a deep breathe before walking closer towards her twin._

" _While I may have been hard by you in the past, that doesn't change the fact that you are my brother, as well as my other half. I've missed you, Morning." Silver Belle had tears in her eyes as she hugged the shock colt. After that, the two princesses left the two ponies so they could have a moment alone._

"But with Morning Star back in Silver Belle's life, Luna's lonelyness returned. The princess of the moon wasn't ready to share her friend with another. This was when Nightmare Moon was born." The princess of the sun hung her head as the memories of what she had done returned. Twilight opened her eyes and pleading looked to her teacher, asking what happened next. "I banished Nightmare Moon to the moon as to let the sun return to the sky and save the ponies of Equestria."

"Was Silver Belle upset that she lost her friend?" While the question held nothing but innocents, Celestia had to be reminded of what she had then had to do.

"Yes. Silver Belle's tears never stopped flowing. She locked herself into her room. The young mare spend endless nights entrapping herself within her four walls. I was blind to what she was doing!" Celestia spat the last part out. Twilight didn't need to say anything for the sun princess to continue though, the filly's eyes held all her pleads for her. "Silver Belle created a spell to move the stars to unlock Nightmare Moon..." Twilight interrupted her teacher.

"WHAT! Was she crazy!" The purple filly no longer was laying beside Celestia.

Princess Celestia was grateful however as it broke the secret tension building in the room. "Haha, calm yourself little one. The spell was rushed. Once I found out what she was up to, I ran into her room interrupted, thus causing Silver Belle to mess up. The stars will still aid in Nightmare Moon's escape but that is not until much later." Shyly Twilight asked if Silver Belle was punished. The smile disappeared from Celestia's once again and she stood. "I want to show you something." And with that the alicorn lead to way out of the library.

Confused but still curious the young filly followed her teacher. Celestia guided Twilight to a garden that she had yet to explore. There were dozens of flowers. Most of which Twilight had only seen in books. But the most prominent being a simple white flower that hung upside down as well as another type of flower. The other being a small pale blue flower. Seeing the fillies curiosity towards the flowers, Celestia leaned down to her, "Those white flowers are Galanthus. They are more commonly known as Snowdrops and the pale blue flowers are Myosotis Scorpioides, other wise known as a Forget-Me-Not." The two continued through the garden until they reached a clearing with a statue in the center. The statue was surrounded be Snowdrops and Forget-Me-Notes. But what stood out the must was the statue itself. Unlike the other statues that the castle had, this one didn't have a smile. The pony wasn't happy. In fact the pony of stone was sitting on her pedestal crying. Celestia stayed a few feet away as she looked at the stone pony. Twilight on the other hand came closer.

The filly took in all the details. The pony had her head down, with tears streaming down the sides of her face. Her main would have covered her eyes had Twilight had been standing next to the princess. Speaking of her main, it was wavy and went to her chin. There was a rubber band holding about half of it. Twilight could only see a third of her cutie mark seeing as her wavy tail covered that side of her flank. Although from what she could see the cutie mark carved repeatedly into the pedestal's circumference was this pony's. There was two upside down flowers that reminded Twilight of the cover of the book she had picked up. Twilight's eyes grow as she looked at the gold plaque's engravement. 'Desperation' was written on it. Twilight looked into her teacher's eyes for answers.

WIth a look of longing, Celestia stared at the stone pony. "I took away all her materials for her spell and took away her library privileges. Silver Belle was hurting. She had lost a dear friend." Celestia closed her eyes as her face fall downward, had her eyes been open, she'd see the young Snowdrop bud near her hooves. "I suppose trying to bring Luna back was her form of grieving."

Hoping that the statue was made as a reminder as to not repeat her mistakes, Twilight asked, "Did she ever move on?". The sun princess shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not. As time pasted, her angry grow, and her attempts grew more frequent." Celestia remembered everything from that day.

" _Silver Belle you must stop this!" Celestia plead. It had been months since Nightmare Moon was defected, but Silver Belle couldn't let go. "Think of every pony else in Equestria!"_

" _Why!?" The silver pony screamed. Hot tears streamed down her face. "Why should every pony else be happy but me!?" Silver Belle held a wide stance. Celestia was able to see the mare's shaky legs. The grey pony was so filled with anger and frustration. Her eyes showing just how desperate she really was. "Why should I be alone when every pony else has some pony to lean on?" Her anger sobs taking over a once loving voice._

 _Celestia could tell she was losing Silver Belle. It had happened before when a young mare from the orphanage had tried to separate the grey filly from her twin and that same frenzied look had returned. The princess of the sun feared that look. It would mean all the work that they had accomplished in being her back from a shell would be lost. And this time Luna wouldn't be there for her._

" _Please, Silver Belle, be reasonable..."_

" _Where was your sensibility when you banished_ _ **your own sister**_ _!?" The words felt like acid being throw onto her. Silver Belle had clearly lost all her respect for the princess of the sun._

" _I did what was best for the ponies of Equestria." Celestia tried to sound as unguilted by the mare's words as much as she could._

" _Was she not a pony of Equestria too?" Silver Belle's anger was over run with sadness as her sorrow took move control over her body. This was when her back legs gave out forcing her to sit. "Was her happiness not enough for you?" Silver's sobbing started to shack her body. "Are you so prideful that you couldn't afford to let her show the beauty of her nights." Every word felt like venom as it entered Celestia's body._

" _I know that you hurt right now but in do time you will see the error in your judgment in my actions." Celestia turned her back on the sobbing pony. Although it hurt to not confect the mare, Celestia know that her confect would not be welcomed._

" _I'll never stop!" The sun princess turned back around. "I'll never stop trying to bring her back!" Silver Belle declared. Using all her energy in her screams rather then lifting her head as to look into Celestia's eyes._

" _Silver Belle, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to take action." Celestia kept her voice even in calm in hope of soothing the mare._

" _You'll have to_ _ **take action**_ _? Like you took action with Luna! If that is the case then do it!" Silver Belle clenched her teeth, "sent me to the moon! Turn me to stone, I don't care, anything would be a blessing compared to this!"_

" _Silver Belle, you don't mean that, think of Morning..."_

" _Think of my sibling like you thought of your's? If I remember correctly, he was the one who left me blooding in the halls of this very castle! I've lost too much. My parents, my fillyhood, your not going to take away the only thing I had left! I'm never going to stop!"_

" _Very well." And with that Celestia turned the mare to stone._

Twilight stared at her teacher. The purple filly could tell the mare was a sore spot. "And the brother what happened to him?"

Celestia smiled, "he turned out to be one of the best flyers. Although he was upset for the lost of his sister, he understood why it had to be done. He grew to become a great stallion." Celestia turned away from the statue facing towards the castle. "Come now Twilight, I do believe we have stayed up long enough."

The two then walked back inside the castle. Along the way, Twilight asked about tomorrow's lesson. And Princess Celestia ever convinced Twilight into them get a late start tomorrow.

End.

 **Let me know if you'd like some more scenes of the Princesses interacting with Silver Belle and/or Morning Star. Sorry if you didn't like it as well as for speel/grammer issues.**


End file.
